


Epic Cloak Buddies

by Synchrony



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Dirge of Cerberus: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Humor, Romance, Vincent and Yuffie are an awesome team, if you kind of squint, with awesome cloaks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-04
Updated: 2013-04-04
Packaged: 2017-12-07 11:27:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/748017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synchrony/pseuds/Synchrony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The mystery behind Yuffie's infamous moogle cloak is revealed. Slight Vincent/Yuffie. One shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Epic Cloak Buddies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [serenbach](https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenbach/gifts).



To his credit, Vincent remained silent for a good minute before asking "What is that?"

Yuffie grinned broadly from under the hood and spun around on one foot before striking what she obviously thought was an epic pose. "It's my moogle cloak, of course! What d'you think?"

Again, to his credit, Vincent didn't tell her "ridiculous", instead opting for "I always thought ninjas were supposed to be stealthy and unnoticeable."

"Duh, that's exactly the point!" Yuffie pushed back the hood and bounced over to him. "I'm the greatest ninja on the Planet, remember? The fact that they still can't see me coming when I'm disguised as a giant moogle is, like, a testament to my skill! And stuff. Besides-" And here it was, the point where she wrapped both her arms around his gauntlet arm and looked up at him with the overly happy 'share-my-enthusiasm-or-die' expression that she seemed to have perfected over the years. "Now we can be epic cloak buddies!"

Another pause. "What?"

"Epic cloak buddies!" Yuffie repeated as though it was the most obvious thing in the world. "You know, like when you want to be all dark and brooding and go up to skulk dramatically on roof tops?" When he went to speak, she cut him off. "And don't give me all that 'it was just one time!' crap, I know you do it when nobody's looking. _Anyway_ , the point is, now I can go up there too and be all skulky with my cloak too! Awesome, right?"

Vincent looked down at her with an expression that clearly said _I'm asking Reeve for a new partner next time._

And Yuffie beamed up at him with a look that replied _You wouldn't dare because I know where you live and can break in way too easily._

And Vincent gave the smallest 'hmph', knowing that she was right. And not just because he wanted to avoid Yuffie breaking in more than she already did, although he wasn't about to admit that.

"Let's go." is what he settled for saying instead.

**Author's Note:**

> So, Vincent has a cloak. And so does Yuffie. Obviously they're meant to be together, right?
> 
> This was written ages ago for serenbach, who requested some Vincent/Yuffie fluff.


End file.
